leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anivia/rozwój
Co było pierwsze? Anivia czy jajko?Spytaj Riot: Anivia czy jajko? była pierwsza. była pierwszą bohaterką, nad którą pracowałem w Riot, jeszcze jako stażysta. Byłem w firmie dopiero od tygodnia, ale ponieważ musieliśmy wypuścić wielu bohaterów zostałem poproszony o dokończenie jej projektu w przeciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni. Chociaż Guinsoo zaakceptował jej wstępny projekt, wciąż wymagała ona dużo pracy. To, co chciałem z nią zrobić, wymagało też sporo nowych technologii. Była pierwszą bohaterką, u której wypróbowaliśmy kilkuetapowe zaklęcie (jej ), a pomysł włączanej i wyłączanej , która wysysa manę, był wtedy zupełnie nowym konceptem w grze. Zamiana w była nieprzetestowaną wcześniej techniką i jej pierwsze implementacje były niesamowicie niestabilne. W szczególności, że „ ” usuwało wtedy wszystkie negatywne efekty z postaci, co było moją największą zmorą. Pamiętam jak podczas jednego z testów usunęło efekt odliczający czas do ponownego użycia , sprawiając, że gracz stał się nieśmiertelny. Próba naprawienia tego błędu doprowadziła do tego, że nagle gracz mógł zamienić się w tylko raz, ale kiedy wróciła do swojej postaci nie miała żadnych zaklęć. Naprawienie tego błędu sprawiło znowuż, że po śmierci gracz natychmiast przemieniał się w i mógł na stałe zostać pod postacią , ale i tak mógł wciąż się poruszać i rzucać zaklęcia. I był do tego nieśmiertelny. Nie wiesz czym jest strach, dopóki po całym Summoner's Rift nie goni cię nieśmiertelne z nieskończoną ilością many, na życzenie i zaklęciem tworzącym , która może przenieść cię w losową lokację na mapie i robi to jak tylko uderzy cię w odpowiedni sposób. Brackhar, główny projektant, Stonehearth Karnawałowa Anivia: impreza się zaczynaKarnawałowa Anivia: impreza się zaczyna 640px|center Po wielu rozmowach między zespołami Riot w Brazylii i Stanach Zjednoczonych wypuściliśmy najnowszą, inspirowaną motywami kulturowymi skórkę dla światowej publiczności League of Legends: Karnawałową Anivię. Porzuciła swoje zimne, prastare korzenie Kriofeniksa i odrodziła się jako promienna królowa zabawy. Zapraszamy do spojrzenia za kulisy powstania tej skórki, a także filmu animowanego „Na skrzydłach wielkiej zabawy”. Świat tańca i świętowania Coroczne święta, takie jak to, odbywają się na całym świecie. Jest Mardi Gras w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Murgas w Argentynie, rosyjska Maslenica... Mamy tego całe mnóstwo! Brazylijski karnawał łączy tradycje kulturowe kraju z elementami napływowymi i jest najbardziej rozpoznawalną imprezą karnawałową na świecie, mimo że w poszczególnych regionach lub krajach postrzegana jest nieco inaczej. center|thumb|640px| "Anivia Ave Enmascarada", Jesica "Arsted" Paulin (2013) Jesica „Artsed” Paulin, fanka i twórczyni z Argentyny, mówi: — Chociaż miasto Reconquista jest małe, to nie powstrzymuje nas przed świętowaniem karnawału. — Pochodząca z prowincji Santa Fe artystka zdecydowała się stworzyć fanowską grafikę Anivii, ponieważ ten wielki ptak był jej peirwszym głównym bohaterem. — Kiedy tworzyłam projekt Ave Enmascarada hiszpańskiego: „ptak w masce”, większość skórek Anivii miała ciemne i nudne palety barw. Pomyślałam sobie, że miło będzie zobaczyć ją, jak rozbłyska jasną purpurą i różem.— Do stworzenia tej skórki zainspirował mnie makijaż i stroje tancerzy na paradach — mówi Artsed. — Pierwszy szkic był dość prosty: kolorowe pióra i maska zakrywająca jej oblicze. Przeobraził się jednak z czasem w bazujący na motywach maski projekt skrzydeł z nowymi detalami, dla których inspiracją były platformy z parad i kunsztowne nakrycia głowy tancerek. „Czekamy tylko, aż nas zaproszą” Po publikacji Gangplanka z Oddziałów Specjalnych brazylijskie biuro przeprowadziło ankietę wśród lokalnych graczy. Pytali ich, czego oczekują po skórce bohatera, która ma reprezentować ich kulturę. Oczywistą odpowiedzią były trzy elementy: pierwsze dwa — mity i natura — zostały wykorzystane jako podstawa Nami Rzecznego Ducha i Hecarima z Prastarej Kniei. Wciąż brakowało ostatniego — karnawału. — Oglądaliśmy rozmaite grafiki koncepcyjne, które graficy z Brazylii i całej Ameryki Łacińskiej prezentowali zespołowi twórców skórek. I pojawiła się grafika wykonana przez graczkę z Argentyny. Wszyscy zachwyciliśmy się jej Anivią — powiedział Carlos „IamCarlos” Giffoni, menedżer produktu w amerykańskim biurze. — Współpracowaliśmy ściśle z zespołem brazylijskim, aby upewnić się, że dobrze ogarniamy wygląd, styl i ważne elementy, które powinny zostać uwzględnione. Chcemy pojechać do Brazylii, by osobiście przeżyć karnawał. Czekamy tylko, aż tamtejszy zespół nas zaprosi. center|640px Grafik koncepcyjny, Justin „RiotEarp” Albers, wykorzystał tę południowoamerykańską inspirację i przerobił ją na integralną część League of Legends. — Przyglądaliśmy się motywom karnawałowym, figurom noszonym na platformach podczas parad, oglądaliśmy filmy, rajskie ptaki (co zasugerowała graficzka Jean „Riot Curing” Go) i patrzyliśmy, jak każde miasto świętuje karnawał na własny sposób. Chcieliśmy zdobyć tak wiele inspiracji, jak tylko było to możliwe. Ponieważ Anivia jest bohaterem klasycznym, potrzebne były pewne zmiany, aby jej animacja lotu wyglądała płynnie. — Obmyślenie efektu powrotu też zajęło nam trochę czasu. Wiedziałem, że musimy w nim wykorzystać muzykę samby, ale uzyskanie właściwej sekwencji działań po ułożeniu wszystkich elementów wymagało kilku podejść — powiedział IamCarlos. — Przygotowanie efektów wizualnych i dodatkowych dźwięków było dość proste i zabawne. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z tego, jak wyszła Anivia i mam wielką nadzieję, że spodoba się także graczom, zwłaszcza z Brazylii i regionu Ameryki Łacińskiej! Radość wzbija się do lotu Po pięciu miesiącach prac projektowych Karnawałowa Anivia rozpostarła skrzydła na serwerze testowym. Jednak bębny dopiero zaczynały dudnić... LeCube, studio animacyjne działające w Brazylii i Argentynie, włączyło się do świętowania z krótką animacją Na skrzydłach wielkiej zabawy, udowadniając, że nawet najbardziej ponure i mroczne pole bitwy może stać się żywym, kolorowym miejscem, gdy tylko zapanuje na nim zabawa. center|640px Według brazylijskiego producenta wideo, Leo „RudaTargaryen” Rudá, jednym z największych wyzwań był napięty termin. — Zespół animatorów musiał dać z siebie jeszcze więcej. Nieustannie ich poganialiśmy. Poza tym, to był ich pierwszy film związany z grą komputerową! W wykorzystywanym przez nas kaskadowym procesie produkcji występuje wiele wzajemnych zależności. Co chwila musieliśmy poprawiać i zatwierdzać materiały, chcąc opublikować najlepszą zawartość, jaka tylko była osiągalna. — Odbyło się spotkanie, na którym wciąż przełączaliśmy się pomiędzy portugalskim, angielskim i hiszpańskim — mówi RudaTargaryen. — Są chwile, gdy człowiek uczy się używania różnych słów, by wyrazić jakąś konkretną ideę. — Gdy pracują razem różne kultury, widzimy wszystko w szerszej perspektywie. To już nie jest tylko brazylijski karnawał dla Brazylijczyków — powiedział RudaTargaryen. — Rozmowy były prowadzone w biurach w Brazylii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Ameryce Łacińskiej i w argentyńskim studiu animacji. To zapewniło powstanie głębszego, zróżnicowanego i trafiającego do wszystkich na całym świecie produktu, który nie jest ograniczony do jednego regionu. Mikropatche ratują AnivięMikropatche ratują Anivię Przed kilkoma tygodniami dzięki Karnawałowej Anivii w Summoner’s Rift zapanowała karnawałowa atmosfera. Zabawom i kostiumom nie było końca — dopóki nie zaczęły spływać zgłoszenia błędu związanego z naszą lodową ptaszyną. Zespoły kontroli jakości Riot szybko potwierdziły, że jej superumiejętność nieprawidłowo nakłada osłabienie, które podwaja obrażenia zadawane przez Odmrożenie. Błąd był na tyle poważny, że dawał podstawy do wyłączenia jej z gry do czasu znalezienia rozwiązania, a rozwiązanie wymagałoby jeszcze nocnych testów kontroli jakości przed wdrożeniem go na serwerach. To oznacza, że Anivią dałoby się grać najwcześniej w piątek po południu… ale w piątki nie wysyłamy poprawek, chyba że gra jest poważnie uszkodzona. Ryzyko niezamierzonego wywołania problemu w czasie weekendowych godzin zwiększonego ruchu jest zbyt wysokie. W związku z tym imprezę trzeba było przerwać zaraz po rozpoczęciu, a Anivia wyleciała z Summoner’s Rift do poniedziałku. Ale chwileczkę — w rzeczywistości Anivia nie była wyłączona z gry na cały weekend. Co ocaliło Kriofeniksa od tak okropnego losu? Odpowiedź na to pytanie wymaga zagłębienia się w prestiżowy świat serwerów, klientów, poprawek i mikropatchów. Przejdźmy do (odrobiny) technikaliów Dane gry są przechowywane w dwóch miejscach: w kliencie gry i na serwerze. Dane klienta są pobierane na komputer każdego gracza, a ich zmiana wymaga pobrania patcha. Klient zawiera dużo danych wizualnych i dźwiękowych, takich jak wygląd Summoner’s Rift, modele bohaterów i nagrania głosów. Z serwerem gry łączysz się po wyborze bohatera — jest jak mały wszechświat, w którym odbywa się twoja gra 5 na 5 (albo 3 na 3, czy 1 na 9). Kiedy dokonujemy zmian na serwerach gry, nie ma przerw w działaniu i nie trzeba nic pobierać. Serwery zawierają dane liczbowe, takie jak statystyki bohaterów, a także skrypty kontrolujące działanie umiejętności (ale niekoniecznie ich wygląd). center|thumb|640px| Koncepcja portretu Karnawałowej Anivii Przez długi czas jedynym sposobem na dokonanie zmian w kliencie lub na serwerze było wysłanie zupełnie nowych danych w postaci patchów lub poprawek. Poprawki dotyczą najczęściej danych serwerowych i to głównie nimi w przeszłości naprawialiśmy na bieżąco ważne błędy (duże problemy z wyważeniem, błędy bohaterów itd.). Wysyłanie poprawek jest ryzykowne i wymaga nocnych testów kontroli jakości, mimo że w większości dotyczą one drobnych problemów i wiążą się ze zmianą niewielkiej ilości danych. Nie możemy jednak wysłać na serwer tylko wybranych danych — musimy wysłać wszystkie dane. Architekt oprogramowania Brian „Riot Penrif” Bossé mówi: — Przeprowadzanie dużego procesu angażującego w znacznym stopniu kontrolę jakości, by dokonać niewielkiej zmiany, może być marnotrawstwem i wiąże się czasem z nieuzasadnionym ryzykiem. Nawet po nocnych testach nie wysyłamy poprawek w piątki, chyba że w niezwykle pilnych sprawach (takich jak zepsute kolejki rankingowe czy możliwość grania wyłącznie Teemo). Część architektury League powstała dawno temu, gdy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, jak wiele treści będą musiały unieść te fundamenty, a niektóre z nich nie są tak solidne, jak byśmy chcieli. Kiedyś po wysłaniu poprawki do danych klienta, u każdego użytkownika kasowany był plik wykonywalny League, co znaczy, że nikt nie mógł uruchomić League of Legends. Kierownik działu publikacji Donna „Riot Feithen” Mason mówi: — W idealnej sytuacji spodziewamy się, że kiedy naciśniemy przycisk, za każdym razem stanie się to samo, ale czasami tak nie jest. Wciąż pracujemy nad aktualizacją części przestarzałych fundamentów League, ale nim to nastąpi, wprowadzanie poprawek jest obarczone pewnym ryzykiem. Staramy się działać z rozwagą, szczególnie przed weekendem, bo wysyłanie poprawek zmusza nas do ponownego przesłania wszystkich danych bez względu na to, jak drobna jest to zmiana. Byliśmy pewni, że musi istnieć lepszy sposób naprawy drobnych błędów wywołujących duże problemy. Mikropatche, skryci superbohaterowie Jakiś rok temu wszystko się zmieniło za sprawą technologii mikropatchów. W odróżnieniu od poprawek mikropatche mogą dokonywać precyzyjnych, konkretnych zmian w danych rozgrywki. Gdyby pomyśleć o serwerze gry jak o tablicy informacyjnej, to mikropatch jest samoprzylepną karteczką umieszczoną na tej tablicy. Poprawki są jak wymiana całej tablicy, czasem w celu poprawienia tylko jednej literówki. Po wprowadzeniu mikropatchów serwer gry pozostaje w starej wersji, ale przy wczytywaniu nowej gry szuka samoprzylepnych karteczek i dokonuje konkretnych zmian. Dzięki temu mikropatche są o wiele mniej ryzykowne, a także o wiele szybsze do zaimplementowania niż poprawki. Po pierwsze mikropatche dodaje się do istniejących danych serwera zamiast wysyłać wszystko na nowo, więc zmiany mają o wiele bardziej ograniczony zakres. Po drugie mikropatche niezwykle łatwo wdrożyć i wycofać. Możemy rozesłać mikropatch na cały świat w czasie poniżej dwóch minut — i równie szybko go usunąć. Przez pewien czas mikropatche służyły wyłącznie do zmian danych liczbowych — były zasadniczo używane do rozwiązywania problemów z wyważeniem, którymi trzeba się było zająć natychmiast. Nie było sposobu na dokonywanie precyzyjnych zmian w skryptach kontrolujących działanie umiejętności bohaterów, co oznaczało, że jedyną metodą naprawy (większości) błędów skazujących bohaterów na wyłączenie wciąż były poprawki wymagające wymiany wszystkich danych. Technologię ratującą bohaterów ukończono kilka tygodni przed wystąpieniem błędu, który miał wyłączyć Anivię. Teraz mogliśmy już mikropatchami dokonać precyzyjnych zmian w skryptach umiejętności. Odrodzenie Anivii W dniu premiery Karnawałowej Anivii przekonaliśmy się, że jej superumiejętność zawiera błąd we wszystkich skórkach. Pracownicy działu kontroli jakości rzucili się do pracy nad ustaleniem dokładnej przyczyny problemu. Współprojektant gry Matthew „PhRoXzOn” Leung-Harrison, który pracował nad zmianami w Anivii zawartymi w patchu 6.23, wspomina: — Gdy tylko zobaczyłem ten błąd, od razu wiedziałem, w czym dokładnie tkwi problem. center|640px Dla każdego z bohaterów w League istnieje plik logiczny ze skryptami kontrolującymi jego umiejętności. Nie oznacza to, że są w nim informacje o wyglądzie umiejętności czy zadawanych przez nie obrażeniach. Plik jest raczej odpowiedzialny za działanie umiejętności — jak płyta główna, która łączy wszystkie informacje i syntetyzuje je w to, co widać na ekranie. Przez pomyłkę wysłaliśmy na działające serwery zepsutą wersję pliku logicznego superumiejętności Anivii. W wyniku tego superumiejętność wyglądała, jakby działała — włączała się po naciśnięciu „R” i pokazywały się śliczne efekty cząsteczkowe — ale nie funkcjonowała poprawnie. Burza Lodu powinna nakładać dwusekundowe osłabienie podwajające obrażenia od Odmrożenia, a nakładała półsekundowe. Jak to ujął lider działu kontroli jakości Brian „Aotus” Brause, „wyglądało to pięknie… tylko nie zadawało obrażeń”. Po rozpoznaniu problemu zaktualizowaliśmy skrypt logiczny Anivii i przeznaczyliśmy trochę czasu na testy kontroli jakości. Zmiana naprawiła nowy błąd, ale drobiazgowe poszukiwania błędów pozwoliły odkryć starą lukę, która pojawiła się wraz z patchem 6.23. Na szczęście proces kontroli jakości dla mikropatchów jest dość szybki, ponieważ sprawdzamy tylko efekty jednej konkretnej zmiany. Dokonaliśmy drugiej modyfikacji i ta zadziałała. Oba błędy zostały naprawione i można było wysłać graczom mikropatch. center|640px Koniec z wyłączaniem na weekend — w ciągu czterech godzin Anivia wróciła do (prawidłowego) mrożenia i zabawy na Summoner’s Rift. Mikropatchami można naprawić wszystko? Dawniej mikropatchów używano do rozwiązywania problemów z wyważeniem gry, a teraz po raz pierwszy zmodyfikowaliśmy mikropatchami skrypt logiczny i ocaliliśmy bohatera od okrutnego losu wyłączenia z gry. Technologia ta nie jest uniwersalnym rozwiązaniem — nie dodamy Anivii nowego skrzydła ani jeszcze bardziej mroźnych efektów wizualnych przy użyciu mikropatchów — ale pozwala naprawić na bieżąco pewne błędy w szybki i mało ryzykowny sposób. W tej chwili pracujemy nad lepszym sposobem informowania graczy o zmianach wprowadzanych mikropatchami. Obecnie dodawane są one na początku opisów patchów, ale kto do licha wraca do czytania opisów kawał czasu po wypuszczeniu patcha? Rozważaliśmy powiadamianie o większych zmianach w rodzaju osłabień i wzmocnień poprzez pasek informacyjny w kliencie gry, ale on służy tylko do informowania o awariach i braku stabilności. Mamy nadzieję, że w zaktualizowanym kliencie znajdzie się lepszy sposób na obwieszczanie zmian wprowadzanych mikropatchami. A do tego czasu, jak mówi żartem Riot Penrif, „jeśli coś, co wydawało się zepsute, zacznie znienacka działać, można założyć, że sytuację uratowały mikropatche”. 640px|center Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Anivia, Kriofeniks Anivia Czarnego Mrozu - prezentacja skórki Na skrzydłach wielkiej zabawy - Karnawałowa Anivia |-| Galeria= Koncept Anivii 1.png|Koncept Anivii 1 Koncept Anivii 2.jpg|Koncept Anivii 2 Koncept Anivii 3.jpg|Koncept Anivii 3 Szkic Anivii.jpg|Szkic Anivii Koncept Hextechowej Anivii.jpg|Koncept Hextechowej Anivii Koncept Anivii Czarnego Mrozu.png|Koncept Anivii Czarnego Mrozu Model Anivii Czarnego Mrozu.jpg|Model Anivii Czarnego Mrozu Koncept obrazu skórek Prehistorycznych.jpg|Koncept obrazu skórek Prehistorycznych Koncept Prehistorycznej Anivii.jpg|Koncept Prehistorycznej Anivii Model Karnawałowej Anivii 1.jpg|Model Karnawałowej Anivii 1 Model Karnawałowej Anivii 2.jpg|Model Karnawałowej Anivii 2 Dawne historie I Wersja= Feniks, według większości opowieści, to stworzenie, które odradza się z popiołów. Niewiele osób natomiast wie że, feniksy to istoty żywiołów uformowane z wiecznych esencji ich osobliwego świata. Anivia została poczęta w takich właśnie warunkach – jest dzieckiem najzimniejszego z wiatrów, stworzeniem zbudowanym z czystego, nieskazitelnego lodu. W swoim świecie Anivia chroni mroźne pustkowia i tych, których duchy są w stanie przetrwać na tych niegościnnych terenach. Postrzegana jest jako istota posiadająca bogatą wiedzę, która nie umiera, a za to wielokrotnie widziała odrodzenie świata. W niewyjaśniony sposób Anivia przeczuwała, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym zostanie wyrwana ze swojego domu i wezwana do odległego świata. Wiedziała też, że przyjmie owe przeznaczenie z gracją. Na widok zakłóconej równowagi i niesprawiedliwości panującej na , świecie, w którym brakowało broniących istot żywiołów, Anivia dołączyła do League of Legends. Zaraz po przybyciu, Kriofeniks zdecydowała, że zamieszka wśród najwyższych szczytów Northern Ironspike Mountains, przyległych do mroźnych pustkowi . Postanowiła, że teren ten będzie pod jej protektoratem. Co dziwne, Anivię i Yeti zamieszkujące tamtejsze regiony połączyła przyjaźń, która z każdym mijającym cyklem księżyca stawała się coraz mocniejsza. Zawarła także bliskie znajomości z dwoma bohaterami z League: (oraz ) i koczowniczą księżniczką . Podczas ruch, który zaskoczył League, Kriofeniks ubłagała przywoływaczy z Institute of War, żeby znaleźli sposób na sprowadzenie jej pozostałych żywiołowych towarzyszy. Jako bohaterka Anivia zyskała ogromny szacunek i podziw wśród wielu, jednak nie należy do najbardziej lubianych, gdyż uważana jest za niedostępną. Dawne ikony umiejętności Anivia.Stara ikona Odrodzenie.png| (B) Anivia.Stara ikona Błyskawiczny Mróz.png| (Q) Anivia.Stara ikona Krystalizacja.png| (W) Anivia.Stara ikona Odmrożenie.png| (E) Anivia.Stara ikona Burza Lodu.png| ® Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Anivia stary obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Anivia Olimpijska Anivia stary obraz.jpg|Olimpijska Anivia Drapieżna Anivia stary obraz.jpg|Drapieżna Anivia Anivia Łowczyni Noxian stary obraz.jpg|Anivia Łowczyni Noxian |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Anivia chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Anivia Olimpijska Anivia chiński obraz.jpg|Olimpijska Anivia Drapieżna Anivia chiński obraz.jpg|Drapieżna Anivia Anivia Łowczyni Noxian chiński obraz.jpg|Anivia Łowczyni Noxian en:Anivia/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów